She Will Be Loved
by Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX
Summary: I love you,” I whisper. But you’re already gone. One sided JTxEmma One shot
1. Chapter 1

I sit at home, trying not to think about you. It's a hopeless case for me. You're already in love with someone else. Hearing a knock at the door, I suddenly change my mind. I hope it's you.

Opening the door, I realize it is you, and I smile. But you're not smiling back like you usually do.

"He broke up with me," You say, blinking back a few tears.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

And I knew it was coming. Especially after what he did to Manny. But I couldn't have stopped you from going out with him anyway, because you wanted it. You claimed you loved him, and that he loved you too. So I let you go out with him. Not because I wanted you to. Because you wanted to, and I had to let you.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I open the door further and let you come in. We both sit on the sofa, you crying, telling me how hard it is to let him go. I know you thought you loved him, and I know you thought he loved you too. But truth be told, I love you more than anyone possibly could.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"It's not fair," you tell me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"No, it's not," I agree. But you don't know exactly what I mean by that.

"I really loved him," you say again, and you break down sobbing. I hold you as you cry, running my hands through your golden hair. Your mascara is running, your hair a mess, tears running down your cheeks from your chocolate brown eyes. But to me, you still look beautiful.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"You're too good for him," I tell you. "There are plenty of guys out there who would die to have you as a girlfriend. Anyone would be lucky to have you." You give me a small smile and mutter a 'thanks', but you still have no idea that I mean myself.

I want to make a joke; say something, anything, that could make you smile. But I can't. My eyes are lost in your beauty, and I can't seem to do anything with you in my arms. I want to stay like this forever, because if I let you go, your heart will get broken again. And I hate seeing you like this, so sad, heartbroken, lost. Like the others have left you.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

And I remember a time when we were younger. We promised each other that if we hadn't been kissed by the time we both turned fourteen, we would be each other's first kiss. But you fell in love with Sean, and I watched you two together each day like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. You should've been with me, fallen in love with me, been my first kiss. You weren't.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

I want to kiss you; tell you I love you. Because I'd do anything just to have you. But I can't, and I know I can't. To you, I'm just your friend, your crying shoulder. And I'm fine with that, for now, because I still get to talk to you, hold you when you're sad, be the one that makes you feel better.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

So we sit like this for hours, you crying, me complimenting you, trying to make you feel better. I know you're upset, but I'm enjoying every minute I spend with you.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Finally you get up, get ready to leave, move on, and leave me behind. I know it'll be hard to watch. You'll go back out there, fall in love with someone else, and get your heart broken again.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Your heart will getbroken many timesbefore you realize what you need is right in front of you. It always has been. So I'll let you go. Because i have to. And I'm hoping one day, you'll come back to me.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

"Thanks, JT, for everything," you say quietly, closing the door behind you.

"Em, I love you." I whisper. But you're already gone.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_


	2. Authors Note

"So I'll let you go. Because i have to. And I'm hoping one day, you'll come back to me."

I was watching an episode of Smallville a couple days ago, and I realized I must have gotten that quote from there, because it was something really similar to that… So I felt like I needed to give credit. And I also forgot to write that the song is 'She Will Be Loved' and it's property of Maroon 5. And one more thing… I know it's a one shot, and those don't get lots of reviews, so please, if you read it, review it.


End file.
